Zeek R`oadi
S'''tanding 1.8m tall, '''Zeek R`oadi appears to be an Imperial in his custom-fit Imperial Stormtrooper armor. His history has only recently been discovered in hidden archives. Z'''eek is rumored to have stolen about '''355,000,000 credits in his lifetime. Nobody has found where he may have stashed his fortune. Biography 'Z'eek R`oadi grew up in a hijacked Victory Star Destroyer Red Scarlett, which was stocked with three hundred (300) Alpha-3 Nimbus prototypes, two hundred (200) Z-95 Headhunters, and seven (7) YT-1210's. 1,200 people lived on the VSD, and they all formed a tight-knit family of warriors. The Red Scarlett never traveled into civilized systems or trafficked space lanes, and traveled to a hidden base in an asteroid belt when supplies were needed. Training 'Z'eek sought out many different groups of people in the community, and trained as extensively as he could with each. Elite Mandalorians, Ex-Commandos, construction workers, miners, spacers, diplomats, Ex-Naval Commanders, technicians, and plenty more. He learned many valuable skills, and trained in them all daily. He mostly specialized in piloting, stealth, unarmed combat, and computer operation. He eventually bested every member of the community who challenged him in piloting and unarmed combat. Imperial Ambush 'T'he Galactic Empire is never happy about their technology being stolen, and tracked down the Red Scarlett, forty years after it was hijacked. An ambush was planned, with an Imperial Interdictor backed up by one Imperial Star Destroyer pulling the Red Scarlett out of hyperspace and attacking it with TIE-Ln, attempting to capture it. The TIE's were no match for Alpha-3's, which carved through their forces with ease. The Z-95 Headhunters followed closely behind, and engaged the remaining TIE's while the Alpha-3's assaulted the Interdictor. Zeek piloted an Alpha-3 in the final attack run that destroyed the Interdictor's command bridge. 'U'nfortunately, the Red Scarlett was attacked head-on by the Imperial Star Destroyer, and was utterly destroyed by the onslaught. The Red Scarlett's fighters were now trapped in the system, with an Imperial Star Destroyer and it's fleet of fighters. But instead of attacking, the TIE-Ln's pulled back and flew in a defensive formation around the ISD. More and more TIE's poured out of the ISD's docking bay, until it was clear that the Imperials would win just by complete and utter numbers. A simple message of "Surrender or follow your friends to death" was a message, hailed to each fighter from the Red Scarlett. 'Z'eek wasn't suicidal, but he didn't like his odds at survival if he surrendered also. He decided to wait, and see what happened. Seventy of the less than 100 ships left sped instantly towards the ISD to surrender, while the others all turned tail and fled the opposite way. Another Imperial Star Destroyer appeared in the system, in front of the fighters trying to flee. That ISD and it's TIE-Ln's made quick work of the fleeing fighters, and the first ISD destroyed the surrendering fighters. Zeek was the last one left, and he was caught between two hostile capital ships with more fighters than he could count. He was at a loss of what to do. 'B'efore he could think of someway to react, two Firespray's launched from the first ISD and sped towards Zeek's Alpha-3. Zeek didn't react, but decided rather to just die where he was instead of fighting hundreds of Imperial fighters. Instead, a Marauder-class Corvette flew around the ISD and followed the Firesprays. One Firespray, identified as Slave 5 hailed Zeek, and told him they were saving his life and would tractor him into the Marauder. Zeek wasn't going to resist, even though it was probably a trap and he would probably be tortured and executed. His ship was brought into the Marauder, and they jumped to hyper seconds after. Work 'Z'eek awoke in the cockpit of a Y-Wing BTL-A4 Longprobe. He looked around, confused, and looked at his panels. He was in Vinsoth, capital of the Trade Federation. Not knowing what to do, he descended to the planet Vinsoth and traveled to the nearest TF recruitment center. He signed up for the Navy, and was shipped off for the academy. An Empire of Trade 'Z'eek graduated rather easily and quickly, and was assigned to his first fleet. They were to scan a system full of asteroids for unauthorized slabs. This was extremely time-consuming work, and Zeek got bored. He did his work and finished his part nonetheless, and was paid for it. The fleet's next assignment was to transport all non-TF ships out of the system of Vinsoth and into Varn. Vinsoth would now be a closed system. Zeek acted as a transport for TF pilots moving ships between systems. This was long and tiring work, but Zeek still completed the mission nonetheless. Playing in the Dirt 'A'fter the second mission, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation created a new faction, the Confederate Mining Corporation. It needed members, and it was the same pay. Zeek was one of the first CIS members to join, and he became a prospector. He waited forever to get an FK-7 to prospect with, but they never came. Zeek was expelled from the CMC for a botched trade deal, where he was called a scammer even though the trade was completed and the other trader got the ship he paid for. Zeek was kicked out, humiliated, and banned from every CIS faction forever. Angry, he left TF space and disappeared for a time. Brotherhood 'E'ventually, Zeek was contacted by an old friend about helping with a failing religious faction. Zeek went and joined The Diversity Alliance, led by James Clark, with his friend Jao Wood. Jao left almost immediately after joining. Zeek was made the Minister of Exterior, but he really handled everything in the faction. While completing the biggest contract DA had, Zeek got mad at the incompetent leader and left the faction. The faction crumbled when Zeek left, and the leader looted what little he could. A Smuggler 'Z'eek wandered the galaxy for a time again, before being contacted by James Wesker asking assistance. James was setting up the Black Rose Syndicate-a smuggling faction funded by a friend-and asked Zeek to be his 2IC. Zeek agreed, and started with the work. Unfortunately, Zeek once again did all of the work. The members felt more loyalty to him and to the actual leader. Zeek befriended the funder, and together they decided to scrap the Black Rose project and create a production company instead. Brotherhood... Again? 'Z'eek befriended powerful people, including the owner of The Diversity Alliance. Apparently the new leader cost the owner 6,000,000 credits and was basically inactive. Zeek offered to take command, and he became the official leader of DA. He recruited the main members from the scrapped BRS, and they made up his High Command. 'Z'eek turned the faction inside out, expelled all the old members, and reorganized the entire faction. It was now a functional faction, and it was now a military religion. Naval Command of a Government 'Z'eek decided to leave the Diversity Alliance to help create a soon-to-be government. He was to be the Grand Admiral, and head of the military division. He took some of his best people from DA and organized the military division into something decent. '('OOC: A member used for the creation process of the faction happened to be dead. It was a bug, and the faction was dissolved by the admins with a 25,000,000cr loss of assets. The faction couldn't be created again, so everyone gave up on it.) Brotherhood... A Third Time? 'Z'eek was offered a position as Second in Command of DA by it's new leader, Seijin Ackmin. He took it, but at the first chance, Zeek looted the faction and kidnapped Seijin. While completing a deal to sell Seijin to Black Sun, they double crossed him and nearly arrested him. Zeek was too good though, and escaped the trap unharmed. Zeek gained a lot of money and assets from the looting, but he learned that trust cannot be bought. The Maker 'Z'eek joined a very secretive religion, Nefas. He specialized in torture techniques, and killed many more sentients than he converted. He stayed in Nefas for a while, enjoying staying on The Maker's path and slaughtering infidels and heretics. Thief and Banking 'Z'eek decided to help Seijin Ackmin, the fish he had kidnapped and attempted to sell, create a banking faction. The InterGalactic Banking Clan, a remake of the TF's banking faction, was born. Obviously, a thief working in a banking faction caused many to laugh at the irony. When a fellow Director attempted to wrongfully fire Zeek, he got mad and left. The End 'T'he famous thief, Zeek R`oadi, is said to have flown into a sun in the Coruscant system. There is no evidence of such a claim, and it is rumored he only disappeared into uncharted space. Only time will tell if he will return, or if he is really dead. Career History * Trade Federation Guardsman * Confederate Mining Corporation Inspector * Arkhan Heavy Industries Agent (1st Class) * Diversity Alliance Minister of Exterior * Black Rose Syndicate Co-Leader * Diversity Alliance Leader * Royal Family Council Grand Admiral * Diversity Alliance Second in Command * Nefas Master Thief * IGBC Director of Investments Position still held denoted with asterisk. Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Arcona